U.S. Pat. No. 7,146,662 to Pollard et al. discloses a self-leveling bed support frame with an adjustable seat back assembly.
The main purpose of the device is to either automatically or manually level a bed in the sleeper cabin of a semi-truck while parked on the shoulder of a highway in an unlevel position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,505,363 to Davis provides a device and housing which adjusts the plane of a mattress, primarily in the sleeper cabin of semi-trucks.
The primary purpose of the invention is to adjust the plane of a mattress device within a semi-truck sleeper cabin.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,671,900 to Davis discloses a bed leveler/adjuster for primary use within a semi-truck.
The primary purpose of the device is to provide a frame which levels or adjusts the head and foot ends of the mattress, or to allow the user the ability to recline in several different positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,993,798 to Roberts provides a method and apparatus for leveling a transportable bed system.
The primary purpose of this invention is to provide a lightweight, adjustable, easily transportable mattress that allows for manual adjustment in order to level the sleeping surface by expandable, gaseous fluid cushions at each of its four corners. Its functionality is well-suited to the sleeper cabin of a semi-truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,718,574 to Bradley et al. discloses a bunk leveling support assembly.
The primary purpose of the invention is to provide a level sleeping plane for semi-truck drivers within the sleeper cabins of semi-trucks, while still allowing for storage space beneath the apparatus. The device utilizes sensors which allows for automatic leveling.
Multiple embodiments of the system are disclosed herein. It will be understood that other objects and purposes of the invention, and variations thereof, will be apparent upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.